I Want You
by TheHyperLlamaWithPocky
Summary: Itachi wants Sasuke. Well, he DEMANDS him. And we all know that Itachi gets what he wants, one way or another. YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Ello Again peeps! i was high on sugar when i decided to write this story. so i hope you enjoy!

Dislaimer: no i dont own naruto. i wish i did...but i dont...wah...

--

"Don't you want me Sasuke?"

Those words threw him off gard. Litteraly. Being as shocked as he was, he fell on the floor of Itachi's room.  
Itachi and Sasuke were brothers, and their parents wouldn't be home for another...2 days, weeks, months? So why not have a little fun?

Thats eactly what Itachi was thinking, so was Sasuke, but he ever though it would actually happen."Sasuke,Don't you want me?" He asked him again, in the same seductive tone he used before. And the next thing that happened threw us ALL off guard.

"Yea, i want you. And i want you NOW." WHOA! Didn't see that comming! Even Itachi didn't see that comming. so before he knew it, Sasuke had him pinned down and was kissing him. ON THE LIPS. those soft lips of his moving against Itachi cold ones.  
(a/n:lol who do you thinks gonna be uke?) what the hell! Itachi had to get his game back.

HE couldn't let his younger brother be seme! That would ruin his reputation. So he flipped them over, smirked his sexy Itachi smirk, then kissed Sasukee Like a madman. He tried to slip in his tounge, but Sasuke kept his mouth closed. He got kinds aggravated, so he pulled up Sasuke's shirt nd sqeezed a little pink nipple, making the raven haired beauty moan in pleasure.

They both nipped, sucked, and bit each others mouths, having a war inside. surprisingly Sasuke won, but itachi immideatly took over.This went on and on and on and on, until Sasuke managed to slip off Itachi's shirt, along with his band in his hair. Long Black locks fell down itachis shoulder.(a/n: hmm what does a/n mean anyway? lolwell are you enjoying it so far? if u are grat! if u arent, y r u reading it?) Itachi took off sasukes shirt, leaving burning hot kisses down his small, pale god-like body.

he got to sasukes waistband. itachi look up and sasukes, whoes eyes where full of lust. sasuke nodded as approval, while itachi pulled down his pants to reveal navy blue boxers, and large lump right in the middle. Itachi rubbed the lump with one finger,  
earning a moan from sasuke.

Itachi then pulled sasukes boxers all the way down, staring at sasukes cock waving at him. He licked the tip, hearing gasps and little moans. Itachi took sasuke cock whole, sucking on it and biting on it gently. Sasuke immideatly grabbed a handful of itachis hair, and gripped on it. HARD. "AHHHH TACHI!" Sasuke moaned that line alot. LOL. Itachi pulled away, sasuke whimpered because of the lost pleasure.

Iachi grabbed for the lube on the side table. He slipped some onto his fingers to prepare sasuke for the pounding he was about to get.Itachi slipped one digit into sasuke tight opening. "God, sasuke your so tight..." Sasuke just moaned out itachis name over and over, tightning his grip on his hair. He slipped in a second, scissoring, then a third, and a fourth.

He got more lube, basically all of it, onto his hardened cock. e slipped sasuke legs onto his arms, and pushed in. Tears came to sasukes eyes, but itachi kissed them away. itachi didnt move yet, he wanted sasuke t get used to the felling of having his huge cock inside his ass. "M-Move!" Itachi then slammed into sasuke pulling all the way out, then slamming back in again. "AHH! ITACHI!! HARDER!!" Sasuke clawed at his older brothers back, as a desperate attempt to old on to reality.

If a person walked into them, they would have died, came back alive, and had a nosebleed. Itachi threw sasukes legs over his shoulder, and pounded into him deeper. Sasukes arched his back so far, it looks broken. Comming close to their climax, itachi leaned back, bringing sasuke up on his lap. Both moaning, sweating, itachi kept pounding into the younger boy.

Itachi grabbed sasukes neglected cock and pumped it in tune with his trusts. Sasuke coldnt take it anymore, he was close to the edge. Itachi hits sasukes prostate dead on one more time, while sasuke came all their stomachs and thighs. Itachi came inside his little brother, moaning his name, then collasped on top of sasuke.

They both lay there, embracing each other. "I love you aniki(sp?)"

"i love you to otouto(sp?)"

they both feel into a deep slep, only to wake the next morning with their asses hurting like hell. It took them a LONG time to explain what happened. After all you would want to keep it a secret eh?(A/N: yea i kno kinda of a crappy ending but it was all i could think of! lol)

--

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!

Ello Poppets! lol Well i hope you enjoyed the story. ill make more soon. plz review! Signing off!

- HyperOffPocky 


End file.
